Tychoides
Tychoides, also calling himself Tychoides Kepler, was an Archmaster, the father of Dimensional Science, and one of the founders of the Void Engineers. His conception of reality became known as Tychoidian Cosmology and is one the foundations of modern Enlightened Science. Biography Little is known of the early life of the man who would be known as "Tychoides". He was born around 1780 CE and spent some of his youth in surveying missions for the nascent United States. In the wilderness he met a creature of the Deep Universe who showed him reality beyond the Gauntlet. Taking the name of 's fictional son, Tychoides became one of the greatest explorers among the Celestial Masters, discovering new lands both on Earth and beyond. Dimensional Science While still young, Tychoides formulated the theorem that would serve as the cornerstone of his later cosmological work: Built on the concept of , Tychoidian Cosmology stated that the ability to model a thing defines its reality. The better a person can describe, and therefore understand, a thing, the better they can shape a thing, and therefore define their paradigm. These small understandings, spread among the multitudes, determine Consensus. They also allow the ordering of reality beyond the Gauntlet – the very act of discovery describes the universe and furthers the paradigm of reason. Dimensional Science Evaluation, Administration, and Training Committee In the 1890s, the Technocratic Union was reorganized and the Convention of Void Engineers was established. With its creation came the DSEATC to oversee the new Convention. Tychoides would lead the committee, shepherding the Union into the Void. In 1893, the Archmaster began his famed voyage around the Sun. At the antipodal point he discovered Autochthonia. In the following years it would become the offworld home of Iteration X. Dimensional Anomaly From June of 1999 to New Year's Day of 2000, the Dimensional Anomaly ravaged reality beyond the Gauntlet like a hurricane. Communication with those offworld was fraught at best, and nightmarish stories came out that the Copernicus Research Center had been pulled into a black hole. Tychoides was on the Cop when the storm hit. Threat Null has yet to unveil the dark mirror of the Void Engineers, but something has been seen escaping the black hole that was the Research Center. It is possible that the great Tychoides still exists, or something that used to be him, only twisted by Void Adaption. That Threat Null could include the founder of Dimensional Science is simply terrifying. Destiny In one of the scenarios of Ascension, Tychoides is revealed to have fled to the High Umbra into the Fortress of Government, the very residence of Control, having used a cloned body for his mind and Avatar to switch into. He reveals to have discovered a reality even beyond the Tellurian and decides to travel there, eschewing Ascension for a whole new universe to explore. He sends a call to all Void Engineers to prepare to follow him. Notes According to Convention Book: Void Engineers, Tychoides first formulated his theorem on Dimensional Science in 1701. However, Guide to the Technocracy states that he was not born until 1780. It is unclear which date is correct, though other events in the metaplot suggest that 1701 is a typo and should have been 1801. References * * * Category:Void Engineers Category:Archmages Category:Mage: The Ascension character